Found
by ParalyzedInHeaven
Summary: Catherine's life has been a series of disappointment. After her latest life-threatening escape leads her to Beacon Hills can she find sanctuary in new Alpha Derek's pack? Psychotic hunters, Kanima's and mass murderers are really making it difficult.


**A/N So, this is officially the first fic I'm posting on this site. Please bear with me as I figure out how posting on here works. I know this first chapter is pretty short but I'm considering it the prologue. Anyway, I imagine my OC Catherine looks like Mila Kunis. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, any of it's characters or locations in the show. The only thing I own is Catherine.**

There were many times in Catherines life where she wished she was normal, but this one might top the list. Ducking underneath branches and swerving between the trees, Catherine kept running. A mantra had started repeating in her head, 'Run, run, run, _duck_, run, run, run.'

'I have become every cliché.' She thought as she slid behind a large tree and hid. 'Young werewolf running for her life from psychotic hunters, I'm pretty sure I've seen this movie.' She breathed in and out slowly as she waited. Catherine could hear them stomping around the woods behind her, the lights from their flashlights roving everywhere. Where was her pack? She couldn't smell them anywhere around here...

"C'mon, She-wolf! You're alone and surrounded. Your pack has abandoned you. They cut their losses and took off." A raspy voice called out from somewhere behind her.

'Abandoned?' The word rang through her head. 'They... left me? Am I an Omega now?' Now that she thought about it, she could feel it. A disconnection from the rest of the pack and the Alpha. After a brief feeling of despair, she felt a new anger and determination flowing through her. So they decided to cut the weak link, huh? Fine. She doesn't need those assholes.

Just as Catherine thought this, she could hear the hunters behind her cocking their guns. She pushed her long chestnut coloured hair out of her eyes and tried to steady her heart rate. 'Okay, me versus seven experienced hunters. I can do this.' She thought. How, though? Judging by their footsteps they were about thirty paces away and turned away from her. She made sure they were all still facing away from her, and as silently as she could, climbed up the tree. Catherine was now thankful for the dark jeans and sweatshirt she was wearing to help her blend into the darkness. She had a feeling this was going to turn into a waiting game, they wouldn't hang out around here all night, would they?

Could she escape through the trees? The trees looked strong with sturdy branches. If she stayed light on her feet and transferred from tree to tree silently, she could probably make it out of this forest without getting sliced in half with that wicked looking broad sword. Straining her ears, she could hear cars driving down a road about a mile away, roads lead to towns eventually and towns mean people to hide amongst.

Catherine held her breath and carefully slid along the branch where she was perched and onto another tree. Once she was far away enough from the hunters she could run as fast as she could to the road. Catherine spotted a pine cone hanging off the branch next to her and carefully plucked it off. It was a long shot but maybe this would help get the hunters off her trail. She pulled her arm back and lobbed the pine cone in the opposite direction of the road, hoping the noise would send them towards it.

Just as predicted, Catherine heard another voice ask "Hear that? She's this way." He told the others and the all marched off towards the noise. 'Superior predators, my ass.' Catherine smirked and continued on her travels in the trees. She couldn't get cocky now, that's how they get every other werewolf. Overconfidence in the teeth and claws. And as an Omega, she was weaker than ever.

Eventually, as they got further away from each other, the hunters footsteps faded. After making certain it was safe, Catherine jumped out of the tree and booked it to the road, constantly checking behind her for any sign that the hunters were onto her. Catherine finally hit the edge of the forest and listened for any sign that there were people nearby before running out onto the road. Unfortunately it looked like a regular green belt road, with no signs around to help her figure out where the hell she was.

With a sigh, she started running down the road. With nothing to distract herself, she was left alone with her thoughts. And currently her thoughts kept straying to her packs betrayal. It wasn't like they were the most tight knit group, mainly just banding together for safety and their Alpha was really getting on in his years... but she never thought they would just leave her for dead. She would have to find a new pack, and quick. Catherine would never do well as an Omega. She was quick and pretty stealthy but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in hiding.

Rounding a bend in the road she felt a deep relief as she saw a gas station. She slowed to a jog as she approached and entered the convenience store attached to the station. Catherine put on her most charming smile as she walked up the counter and the teenage boy standing behind it. She could hear his heart rate speed up as he saw her and she saw him straighten up and puff his chest out.

"Hi." She breathed, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"H-hey." He stuttered. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I would love it if you could." Catherine grinned. "I seem to have gotten a little turned around. Could you tell me what town this is?"

"Yeah, of course." He said quickly. She raised an eyebrow as he left it at that. "Oh! Oh, you've just entered Beacon Hills." The blush in his cheeks got darker. Beacon Hills? Where has she heard that name before?

"Oh, great. By the way, I was wondering if I could borrow the key to the girls bathroom?" She asked him.

"You know, you actually have to buy something to use the bathroom but, uh, for you... I'll make an exception." He winked at her.

Oh, _wow _Catherine got to use the prestigious gas station bathroom. She felt so honored.

"Oh! That is so sweet. Thank you!" She grinned at him as he handed her the small wooden plank with a key on a string attached to it.

She made her way to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She gripped the sides of the porcelain sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Hazel eyes stared back at her. She looked closely at my face. There's one more perk of being a werewolf... clear, unblemished, olive colored skin. Puberty sucks a little less when you don't have to worry about pimples. Her eyes though, looked exhausted.

"C'mon Catherine, you're too young to feel this exhausted." She muttered to herself. That was a bit of a sobering thought. Twenty-two, single and without a pack...

Beacon Hills... She _knew_ She's heard of it before... Oh! _Oh_... it was the famous Hale packs territory until they died. _Everyone_ heard about it when the Hales were almost wiped out. But Catherine thought back to what her old Alpha said a couple weeks ago at dinner, the surviving Hale, he was an Alpha now. That was interesting... being a new Alpha probably meant he was looking for a pack.

Catherine's ears twitched as she heard a couple of large cars pulling up to the gas station, SUV's most likely. Her stomach dropped as she heard the same raspy voice from the forest. 'Dear Lord, please don't let me die in a dirty gas station bathroom.'

"She couldn't have gotten that far. We'll get her eventually." He seemed to be telling the group. He was obviously the leader, but from which hunting family were they from? She didn't hear anyone speaking Spanish so it couldn't be The Calaveras... Catherine just prayed the would get their gas and leave quickly. If there were hunters in the area, Catherine's only chance of surviving is finding the Alpha Hale and hoping he would accept her into his pack.


End file.
